


Something To Keep Us Warm

by TheAwkwardPinCushion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, i guess cullen is a very giving lover, that was not my original intention but thats where i went with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardPinCushion/pseuds/TheAwkwardPinCushion
Summary: Skyhold is very cold, and Mira has a babysitter for the night. Cullen has alcohol. Things escalate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first thing I've posted in months is PORN. (tbh i can believe that 100%)

Skyhold was uncomfortably cold at night. Mira was used to the warmer temperatures of the Marches, not this. Rose was young and she’d managed to adapt quickly; Mira often had to chase her out of their quarters to get her to put clothes on. She was not so lucky. Oftentimes she found her way to the warm kitchens at night, a bleary-eyed Rose on her hip or on her back in a sling. The cooks came to expect them and kept sweets handy for Rose. 

Rose was with Bull for the night (with Krem’s word that he would stay sober and watch over her while she had fun). Mira was alone and, as per usual, she was fucking freezing. She was even wearing  _ shoes,  _ which she was not happy about.

She found herself wandering the courtyard, shivering while she walked. Despite the weather and the time, the courtyard was still bustling with activity. Merchants were still operating and selling warm clothes, and the kitchens were still making dinner. Mira contemplated checking on her daughter in the Herald’s Rest, but she feared that would be the end of her night alone. She trusted Krem to keep an eye on her, so she walked away from the lively building.

Wandering led her to the stairs up to where Cullen had decided to settle. Creators know why he chose this place - there was a barely-covered hole in the roof and it was ridiculously far away from the rest of Skyhold. It was very late; he probably wouldn’t be awake. The moons were high in the sky and the only light was coming from them and the sparse lampposts shining on the courtyard. Mira saw no candlelight flickering in his window, and decided that now was not the time to chat. Besides, he needed to be up in the early hours of the morning to begin his soldiers’ daily training exercises. They could talk in the morning.

She began to turn back, determined to go back to her quarters and just light a fire to keep her warm; that’d be a good night alone. She could catch up on her reading, maybe even treat herself and smoke  _ inside _ the building while Rose wasn’t nearby. Snow began to fall as she moved to leave. 

“Inquisitor!” 

Mira almost jumped at the sudden noise. Behind her was an approaching Commander, and what looked like a bottle of liquor in his hand. The armor he usually wore was gone, in favor of a pair of wool pants and a long-sleeved shirt. She wondered how he wasn’t frozen in this weather. 

Snowflakes fell on his head and shoulders, some catching on his eyelashes. Mira wondered if it was the lamplight illuminating his features or the glass of wine she’d had before going on her walk that made her focus so heavily on such small details. 

“What are you doing awake?” Cullen asked, breaking her away from her thoughts for a moment. He was smiling. The cold had turned his cheeks red. 

“I can’t sleep. Rose is with Krem for the night, she’d been pestering me about spending more time with him. He promised to keep her in check,” Mira said, trying to ignore the pang of anxiety in the back of her mind.  _ Maybe I should have checked on Rose. Maybe I should go back. I need to go- _

“I was just there, she’s gone through two tankards of apple juice from the kitchen. The Chargers are very impressed,” Cullen said with a laugh, “She looked like she was having a good time.” 

Most of the Inquisition were fond of Rose. Something about having a child around keeps spirits high, especially one as well-known and recognizable as the Inquisitor's daughter. When Mira was busy, Rose would normally be with the chantry sisters or, on the rare occasion, with one of Mira’s companions. Varric and Bull were her favorites. 

It was one of the rare occasions where Mira had an entire night to herself; if there was ever a time to have a night of drink and conversation, this was it. She looked at the bottle in Cullen’s hand. “What are you drinking?” 

He held the bottle up for her to see. “Fereldan whisky.” The snow was settling in his hair now, and he tried to shake it away. Mira watched as it shook some of his hair loose, the slowly melting snow beginning to undo his attempt to straighten his curls. She liked it better this way.

“Do you want to get out of the cold?” she asked, noticing that the snow in her hair was starting to melt into frigid water on her scalp. The flakes had gotten bigger and some of it was stuck to the ground. Mira was sure it would be all over the courtyard in the morning. Uncomfortable as it was, she had to admit, snow was beautiful. 

“Maker, yes.”

The two made their way to Cullen’s office. It was dark; the only light in the room was coming from outside. While Cullen started to fumble for matches, Mira made her way to the tall candlesticks behind his desk. She willed magic to her hands, letting a small flame build on the tip of her finger and lit the candles; it was a simple trick she’d been able to do since childhood.

As light filled the room, she saw the papers littered across his desk. Most of them were reports from Rylen or notes from Josephine reminding Cullen of his more social responsibilities. “What inspired you to buy liquor tonight? Are you celebrating something?” Mira asked, absently running her fingers across the wood on the edge of his desk. 

“Honestly? I just needed a drink. The Herald’s Rest is too loud for me, so I decided to buy a bottle and drink in peace,” Cullen said. He pulled the cork out of the bottle and sat it on the desk. 

After Josephine  _ insisted _ he clear out some of the rubble taking up his space, it seemed he’d acquired a few cabinets and shelves for his belongings. A moment passed as he looked for glasses for the two of them. Mira leaned against the sturdy desk and watched. She was surprised at how he was built underneath the armor. Even without it, his shoulders were wide and she could see the fabric of his shirt strain over his bicep. She wondered if he could lift her,  _ maybe hold her against that wall and- _

Mira surprised herself. She decided that was  _ definitely  _ the glass of wine before her walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. Her cheeks were warm and her head felt pleasantly foggy. Cullen was talking. She didn’t quite know about what; she’d stopped paying attention halfway through him explaining how he trains his soldiers and just started watching the way his scar moved while he spoke. At some point, she’d managed to sit cross-legged on his desk with him in the chair facing her. He was smiling.

“Your eyes glow,” he said, pulling her away from her thoughts. He wasn’t wrong. The candles were melting down, and the light in the room was beginning to dim; Mira had no trouble seeing because elves’ eyes reflected light, like a cat’s. “They’re beautiful.” Ah, yes, he was  _ definitely  _ intoxicated.

She laughed at that, almost spilling the ¾ full glass she had resting on her knee. “That’s not something I hear often,” she said, “Most humans find it unnerving. I’m glad you don’t.” 

She was convinced that Cullen wouldn’t say, or think, anything like this if he were sober. They were friends, yes, but nothing different than that. Sure, they shared an occasional teasing flirt, but that was commonplace for Mira. She was just a flirtatious person!  

Her legs were starting to lose feeling, and the moons were going to set in an hour or so. “I need to leave, it’s late.” She got off the desk and stretched her arms above her head. “It was nice drinking with you. We should do this again,” she said with a grin. She walked, wobbly, towards the door. She didn’t get far.

“Stay with me tonight,” Cullen asked softly, barely audible. When she turned around to face him, he looked surprised at himself. “If...if you want.”

She  _ did. _

Mira was on him in an instant, straddling his lap and kissing him fiercely. He returned the fervor immediately and she squeaked when his hands went immediately to the backs of her thighs, pulling her closer. She bit his lip and he made a  _ delicious  _ sounding moan. 

She wondered if he’s thought this situation out before, like she had.

The world was buzzing and the way Cullen’s lips felt and the way he squeezed her thighs were the best things Mira had ever felt. She ran a hand through his hair, fully undoing his efforts to hide his curls. Fuck, she loved his hair. She pulled and this time, a  _ growl.  _ Yes, she  _ liked  _ that.

He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. His eyes were dark and his cheeks were even more flushed. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered into her jaw, placing a kiss there, “Maker -” another kiss, lower, “- you’re so beautiful.” She felt his teeth graze her neck and she was  _ gone.  _

She pulled his hair hard and heard him moan _ , _ and then her only goal was to make him do it again. The candles fared with new life as he nipped at her throat. “Cullen,” she groaned, “ _ fuck. _ ” She pulled him back up to her and kissed him desperately. Creators, she was soaked. Usually at this point, she would wake up in her tent and try to finish herself off before someone came looking for her. But no, he was still there, large hands sliding from her thighs to her ass. 

“Want you,” Cullen said between rough kisses, “ _ Please. _ ” He pulled her closer and she could feel him straining against his pants. “ _ Mira. _ ” He bit the side of her neck hard enough that she knew there’d be a mark there in the morning. She looked forward to it. 

 

Mira rolled her hips against him, needing to feel him. His hands dug into her hard enough to hurt and it was enough to rip a moan from her throat. 

Rain started to drum on the wooden roof overhead, replacing the snow with sudden intensity. Moonlight left the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. 

She pulled Cullen’s hair hard enough to make him look at her and rolled her hips again. This is what she wanted to think about alone in her tent, the dark eyes and flushed cheeks of her Commander. She had to commit this to memory, she wanted to remember this. Needed to. 

“Touch me.” 

That was all it took. Cullen desperately started unbuttoning her top, hands shaking. When he finally got it opened enough, he took a letter opener from the desk and cut her breastband open. One hand went to the left and his mouth instantly found her right breast, sucking on the hardening nub at its center. Mira threw her head back and moaned, the cold night air stinging her skin. 

Lightning struck somewhere miles away, illuminating the room a brilliant purple for just a moment. Cullen pulled away and attacked her neck again, biting and sucking until an angry red mark was left there. “Stand up,” he commanded with a growl. Gone was the shy, uptight man that flushed red when she winked at him in the war room. He was all teeth and rough touches and it was exactly what she needed. 

Mira complied and pulled her shirt over her head. Standing up had made her head spin but it was worth it. He had finished unlacing her pants and shoved them down her thighs. “Off.” 

She smirked and turned to face the desk. Slowly, achingly slowly, she pulled her smalls and her pants down to her ankles and stepped out of them. She felt a sharp slap on her ass and let out an undignified squeak. It just spurred Cullen on, doing it again on the other cheek.  _ This  _ is not what Mira expected from him, but she was very pleased. Cullen grabbed her hips and roughly turned her around to face him. Mira wasn’t even up to his shoulder, so he grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto the desk. 

“Excuse me, Commander,” Mira said, trying to be coy, “I think you have entirely too much clothing on.”

He quickly pulled his shirt over his head. She couldn’t help but admire his physique; he wore heavy armor nearly  _ all the time _ and trained soldiers on the daily, so it wasn’t a surprise. She definitely did not mind. 

Before she could stop him, he dropped to his knees in front of her. “I want to taste you,  _ please, _ ” he begged. 

“How can I say no to that?” 

Cullen wasted no time. He ran the flat of his tongue from the entrance of her cunt all the way to her clit, and  _ Creators _ it was the best thing Mira had ever felt in her  _ life.  _ She let out a downright  _ sinful _ sound and he went to work.

He traced circles around her sensitive nub, making her squirm. He grabbed her thighs to keep her close to him. Mira wondered how he could breathe, but her thoughts devolved into nothing but pure lust as he carefully kissed and licked every part of her core, taking care of the sopping mess he’d made of her. 

Mira  _ tried  _ to hold herself up but there was no way her arms would hold out like this, she was quivering all over as it was. “Nng, Cullen,  _ fuck _ , I-I need you,” she mewled. She loved his mouth but she needed all of him, she needed nothing other than him fucking her right on this desk. “ _ Now. _ ” 

Relentlessly, he worked her clit while she half-heartedly protested. She pulled at his hair with one hand but it didn’t work. When he pushed two fingers into her, her other arm gave out. She was laying on his desk with his head between her thighs and she decided this was the best dream she’d ever had.

“Cullen  _ please, _ ” Mira pleaded, nails scraping against his scalp, “I need you to  _ fuck me. _ ” She kept pulling at his hair and squirming.

But Cullen was cruel, and he pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly while he sucked on her clit. Mira screamed, genuinely _screamed,_ and she was positive that this was going to kill her. It was far too much all at once, his fingers and his tongue and _Creators_ does he have to look at her like that? He let his teeth graze her sensitive nub, and that was _it._

Orgasm hit her suddenly. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a stream of elvish gibberish. Outside another bolt of lightning struck, brighter this time. Cullen looked up at her. “You’re so beautiful when you come apart.”

Mira was too far gone to do anything but whine. Somehow, she managed to sit up. She grabbed him by the hair and slammed her mouth onto his, tasting herself on his lips. Cullen happily returned her enthusiasm as he slowly got off the floor. 

At this point, his erection was painfully straining against his pants, and Mira knew it. She drunkenly fumbled with the laces on his pants and pushed them down. His cock bobbed as it was freed from his smalls. Mira wrapped a hand around its shaft. She could barely wrap her fingers around it, and it dawned on her she’d never laid with a human before. 

She looked up at him while she swirled her tongue around his leaking head. It almost made his knees buckle. A rough hand threaded its fingers through her hair and he gently thrust into her mouth. “Maker, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Mira wasn’t used to profanity coming from Cullen’s mouth. She moaned around him and a strangled cry left his throat. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Mira bobbed her head, keeping eye contact with him. She could feel his cock twitching in her mouth. Listening to the whimpers and groans only encouraged her. One hand gripped the base of him and she worked it with her mouth, touching all of him at once. She swore it wouldn’t take long to push him over the edge like this; he was letting out a stream of curses and pulling her hair almost painfully.

He pulled her off him and laid her back on the desk again. “Tell me you want this,” he whispered in a brief moment of sobriety, leaving feather-light kisses from her jaw to her collarbones, “we can quit right now if…”

“ _ Fuck me right now. _ ” 

Cullen didn’t need any more encouragement. He lined himself up with her still-twitching cunt and slid in with ease. She was tight around him and she saw stars as he buried himself in her. Mira didn’t realize the difference between them would be so apparent, but he stretched her in the most delicious way. 

The desk creaked under them as he slammed into her without mercy. Both their voices filled the room with desperate cries and curses. Lightning outside was picking up, striking every few thrusts. Mira was so far gone, trying  _ so hard _ to speak, but all she could muster were high whines and loud moans.

Sparks flew in front of her eyes as his thumb found her clit, still sensitive from the ravishing his tongue gave it. Mira couldn’t breathe, this was all too much. If she had to die like this, it would be the best way to go. 

It didn’t take long for her to climax again. She let out an animalistic groan and wrapped her legs around his waist, not ready for him to stop. He didn’t let her down, his thrusts becoming erratic and desperate. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he said, voice completely wrecked. He leaned down to kiss her. “ _ Maker, I love you. _ ” 

That nearly pushed her over the edge again, and Mira just moaned, louder this time. The hair on Cullen’s arms raised with static as he fucked her. He held the back of her head with one hand and roughly rubbed her clit with the other, sending jolts of overstimulated pleasure through Mira’s body. He kissed her again, all teeth and tongue and desperation. His thrusts got quicker, harder. He begged over her lips, fingers tangled in her hair, “Come for me.” 

It wasn’t difficult for him to wreck her again; the words sent Mira into a long,  _ loud  _ orgasm for a  _ third  _ time. Cullen kissed her as she peaked and she raked her nails down his back. He tightened his fingers in her hair. “I think about you all the fucking time,” he moaned against her mouth, “I’ve wanted you for  _ so long. _ ” This  _ had  _ to be a dream. It was too good to be true.

With unprecedented vigor, she dug her nails into his shoulders  _ hard  _ and growled at him. “Come inside me,” she demanded. He did not disappoint, a sharp cry leaving his throat while he pulled her hair back painfully. The sound he made as he emptied himself in her was the most beautiful music she’d ever heard. 

They stayed there for a few blissful moments. Mira felt Cullen soften inside her. When he pulled himself away from her, she felt a gush of his seed leave her. She would have to clean that up, eventually.

He kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. “Stay in my bed tonight,” he softly requested, “I’ll be cold without you.” He placed a kiss to the tip of her ear. “At least for a few hours.” 

Mira didn’t need much convincing. He helped her off the desk, her legs wobbly from the alcohol  _ and  _ the sex. They made their way up the ladder to his loft and drunkenly stumbled onto the bed. Mira was half on top of him when he started snoring loudly, and she wasn’t far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> varric bakes them a "congrats on the sex" cake after he finds out abt this 
> 
> i will def be posting another chapter to this, but i just really wanted to get this out. thank u for reading my self indulgent smut.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, u can find more Mira Lavellan Content TM in my fic "Roses." it's only got 1 chapter so far, but im rly trying to work on it right now. this is just a maybe-canon-maybe-not fic i wrote because i was in the mood for writing porn lmao


End file.
